Pregnancies, Potions, and Potters
by countrydragon33
Summary: what happens one night when Harry and Draco get drunk while making a potion summary not as good as story
1. Chapter 1

A/ N sadly I do not own the harry potter characters because if I did why would I be writing fanfiction? Onward with the story just to let you all know I am making this up as I go.

The dungeon doors swung open and Snape strode into the classroom with his robes billowing around him. The buzz in the class died down immediately because everyone could tell that the feared potions master was in a very bad mood. With a flick of his wand the directions for the calming drought they were to be working on appeared on the chalkboard and everyone scrambled to find a partner and begin working.

Harry turned to look at Hermione but found she had already partnered with Ron, looking around he realized the only other person without a partner was Draco Malfoy.

"Looks like you and me are partners Potter." Draco sneered barely looking up when Harry walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Yeah, that's great it's the cherry topping to my already wonderful day." Harry said as he plopped into the chair next to Draco and glanced at the board to see what the next step to the potion was. Draco rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't know Harry was in a terrible mood, even though he wanted nothing more than to pull the raven haired man into his arms and hold him through the night.

"Go get the remaining ingredients from the storage cabinet instead of sitting around like a useless sack of potatoes." Draco said not realizing he had slipped up and probably just revealed the one thing he didn't want anyone to ever find out. Harry looked at him and shook his head, he wasn't going to question why Draco had just used a muggle reference not when it would probably result in him blowing his top and cursing Harry into the next year.

"Hey Harry are you okay with being the ferret's partner?" Ron asked when Harry had made his way to the storage cabinet.

"Yeah I mean I guess I have to be everyone else already had a partner, and I don't blame you I know you want to be with Hermione so you need all the time you can get with her." Harry said grabbing what he needed and heading back to his station with Draco.

Draco and Harry worked in silence the remainder of the lesson, only speaking when they needed something the other had.

It was getting late and Harry still had not returned to the Gryffindor common room after potions, instead he had chosen to wander around the castle lost in his thoughts. He was so lost in thoughts that he had lost all track of time and didn't realize that he was supposed to be back in the common room, or that it was almost midnight.

"Why do I love him so much?" he asked nobody in particular and almost jumped out of his skin when a voice behind him asked. "Love who, and may I ask why you are out of bed wandering the halls Potter?" Harry froze, it was the one person he had been secretly wanting to run into but not wanting to because of his conflicting feelings.

'Um sorry Draco I didn't realize it was so late, I lost track of time and didn't realize it was almost midnight. I'll just go back to my common room now and accept whatever you feel you need to do to punish me." Harry said and blushed when he realized the double meaning behind his words.

"Wait just one minute Potter, first of all I asked who you are in love with and second of all did you just call me Draco?" He asked knitting his brows in confusion.

"Well um yeah but that was an accident Malfoy and why would you care who I'm in love with? It's not like you want me to be happy, you take every opportunity to make my life miserable and you constantly put me down, so why would I tell you who I'm in love with when I know you would just humiliate me because of it." Harry said angrily turning and running down the corridor, he didn't stop running until he reached the portrait of the Fat lady. He muttered the password and stumbled inside and up to his private dorms, well semi private he did share a room with Ron. Ron was the only one who was okay with Harry being gay and didn't mind sharing a room with Harry. Harry collapsed on his bed and was out before his head hit the pillow. His dreams filled with a certain blonde haired grey eyed angel.

"Harry mate, wake up we're going to miss breakfast." Ron said shaking Harry gently to try and wake him up.

Harry shot up out of bed and dressed in record time. Breakfast was the only time he could stare at Draco and not have a million and one other things to think about. Ron and Harry made their way to their way to the Great Hall.

"Harry, if you are as in love with Ice as you say you are then why don't you stop all the hexing and things you two do when you run into each other in the hall?" Ron asked when he was seated next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Because, if I stop all that, then I won't have any way to talk to him, or any excuse to touch him." Harry said already staring across the room to the Slytherin table where "Ice" was sitting. The boys had decided to call Draco Ice after a particularly nasty fight where Harry had turned Draco into a block of ice. However he had felt so bad about it that he almost immediately reversed the hex and had to run back to the common room before Draco realized what had actually happened.

'Then why don't you try to be nice and be friends with him?" Ron asked and ducked when Harry tried to hit him on the side of the head.

"Okay, Okay do this how you want to but if you want to I can help you out all you need to get him to be yours." Ron said as grabbed his bag and made to head out of the Great Hall.

"Wait" Harry said as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the Hall after Ron.

"What do you mean you could help me get Draco?" Harry asked as they made their way to Transfiguration.

"Um well you see there's a reason why I'm okay with you being gay and didn't turn my back on you when you came out." Ron said blushing and nervously playing with the strap on his back pack.

"That would be because your bi?" Harry asked looking at his best friend and frowning when he shook his head,

"I'm gay too, the whole thing with Hermione was a cover up, she found out and broke up with me, that's why she didn't come down to eat breakfast with us, I don't think she really likes people that are gay." Ron said as they took their seats in the classroom.

"Okay but that doesn't explain how you can help me to get Draco to stop fighting and be my friend." Harry whispered as the Slytherin's began to make their way into the classroom.

"Oh about that yeah umm I have a secret boyfriend." Ron said blushing redder than his hair. Harry just stared at his best friend of all the things he could've said he wasn't expecting Ron to have a boyfriend, a secret one at that.

"Who is he?" Harry asked looking around at the people in his class and blushing when he saw that Draco was staring at him.

"I will only give you one hint and I will tell you if you figure it out but if you do you have to swear you won't tell anyone else." Ron said looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"I swear I won't tell anyone that you are secretly dating a snake." Harry said laughing when Ron blushed yet again.

"How did you know it was a Slytherin?" Ron asked quietly trying to look like he was paying attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"The way your eyes lit up a little bit more when they walked into the room." Harry whispered back also trying to look like he was paying, he really couldn't afford another detention.

"Okay well that was the clue I was going to give you." Ron said laughing when Harry groaned.

Harry barely paid attention the rest of the lesson, instead he was going over and over in his head who Ron could possibly be dating. Then it hit him, Draco had been paying a lot less attention to harming Ron whenever Blaise was around, and Blaise was Draco's best friend. So Draco would tell him if he he was gay and in love with a certain someone wouldn't he? Harry asked himself.

"Harry mate, you coming or are you just going to sit in the classroom all day?" Ron asked lightly smacking Harry in the back of the head

"What? Oh uh yeah, I'm coming." Harry said and grabbed his bag, following Ron out of the room and back to the common room since they had a free period.

"Blaise." Harry said looking at Ron once they were back in their dorms sitting on Harrys bed with their books on the floor and candy all over the bed.

Ron nodded and blushed. "How did you figure it out?" he asked, shoving a handful of berrti botts every flavor beans into his mouth.

"Well I just thought of how you said that you could help me get Draco to be my friend, and who his best friend is and then it all made sense to me. Draco obviously said something to Blaise about me, and he must have let something slip to you or you wouldn't have said anything," Harry said lying back in his pillows and watching the thoughts go through Ron's head. Finally Ron smiled and nodded

"Actually Blaise came to me and asked if we could come up with a plan that would get you and Draco to stop fighting so that the four of us could hang out together and not try to kill each other every five seconds." Ron said laughing at the smile that came over his best friend's face."

Harry and Ron spent the rest of their free period coming up with a plan that would allow the four boys to hang out without trying to kill each other. They decided to put their plan into action later that day during potions. Harry could barely wait until Potions that day all he could think about was he was finally going to have a chance to be friends with the man he was in love with and had been since the first time he laid eyes on him.

The potions class was assigned to work on the draught of the living dead with a partner, while Snape sat at his desk going over the previous night's assignment, Harry and Ron set to work on their plan. Harry walked over to the station Blaise was working at while Ron walked over to where Draco was working.

"Um Blaise do you think I could work with you today, I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry asked tentatively sitting next to the other man.

"Yeah sure I don't mind at all." Blaise said looking over at Harry and smiling. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he began to work on the potion.

"Well I was wondering if you knew of away to get Draco to stop arguing with me all the time and to give being my friend a try." Harry asked nervously as he also began working on the potion.

"Well I'm entirely sure how you would go about it but maybe if you asked him to finally stop the childish fighting and give being friends a try he might go for it." Blaise said as he added his ingredients to the cauldron.

"That might work but you don't even seem surprised that I'm asking," Harry said as he waited for the cauldron to begin to boil.

"Well you know that Ron and I are together and sometimes we talk about you and Draco and he accidently let it slip once that you were in love with Draco." Blaise said and bit his lip he really hoped he didn't just get Ron into trouble.

"Don't worry I'm not mad that Ron accidently told you, actually I'm kind of glad that he did because I never would have been able to ask for help with getting him to be my friend without the help of someone that's close to him." Harry said carefully adding his pile of ingredients to the now boiling cauldron.

"Well I guess now all we have to do is wait and see how things turn out." Blaise said as he reopened his potions book to make sure they done all the steps right. Once he was satisfied that everything had been done correctly he closed the book and smiled at Harry.

"Don't worry everything will turn out ok." Blaise said smiling at Harry and taking their vial filled with potion to Snape.

A/N there's the first chapter, what do you think? Reviews please, reviews help inspire me to write more. Your welcome to leave me reviews with ideas of what you think should happen. If you wish to I will try to incorporate it into the story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own the Harry Potter characters sadly.

"I don't think I can do this, what if he doesn't like me? What if he hates me for even trying to be friends?" Harry asked as he paced back and forth in the boys dormitory.

'Harry relax he isn't going to hate you for wanting to be friends with him." Ron said checking himself in the mirror for the thousandth time.

"Okay I think we can go meet up with them now." He said as he turned around and flashed a smile at Harry.

"Okay, but really what if he doesn't like me, how will I live with myself I mean I don't want to make a fool out of myself. How do you know he wasn't lying when he said he likes me?" Harry asked as him and Ron made their way to the room of requirements/

"Harry you need to relax why would he lie about liking you?" Ron asked, as they passed back and forth in front of the wall waiting for the door that would appear.

"I don't know, maybe because his father needs him to get close to me so that he can get inside information on me." Harry said as he opened the wooden door that appeared before them, now all they had to do was wait for the other two boys to show up so that they could all figure this mess out and Harry could stop worrying.

Ten minutes later the door opened again and Harry looked up from the couch near the fireplace to make sure that Blaise had brought Draco and that he hadn't tried to bail on him.

"I told you for the millionth time Dray, he isn't lying and this isn't a trap. He came to me about being friends with you and I know deep down you know that I am not lying, maybe you should stop kying to yourself and stop acting like a baby and tell him how you really feel." Harry heard Blaise say as they made their way to the couch that Harry sat on.

"Blaise, Ron is in the bathroom he won't let me in and I think he is sick." Harry said turning his head towards a door at the other side of the room when he heard the sounds of retching once again coming from the room.

Blaise groaned and made his way to the door, knocking gently he called in to Ron to let him know that it was him and not Harry.

"So Blaise told me that you're the one that wanted me to come so that we could maybe be friends." Draco said turning to look at Harry when Blaise disappeared behind the door.

"Yeah I kind of just want to start again and not always fight and argue with you. When we were on our first year and you offered me your friendship, I wanted to say yes." Harry said looking away and noy meeting Draco's gaze.

"Then why did you say no?" Draco whispered, not able to bring his voice higher.

"Because you had insulted the one friend I had made in my life and I didn't want to lose that friendship by saying yes to you, I was also afraid that you were only going to use me because of my name." Harry said staring at the ground.

'"I wouldn't have used you for anything I wanted to be your friend because I thought you were cute and I hoped that maybe one day we could've been more, that is why I always started the fights with you I wanted to be close to you and the only way I could think of was to act like I hated you." Draco said staring into the fireplace; too afraid to see what he thought he was going to see in Harry's eyes. He wasn't expecting Harry to move closer to him and wrap an arm around him.

Before he could stop himself, Harry had flipped Draco so that he was completely pressed against the couch, and he pressed his mouth to Draco's. Gasping in surprise when he felt Draco's lips moving against his. Harry slowly pulled away, his lips kiss swollen, and looked at Draco whose cheeks were slightly flushed, and was breathing heavily.

"So um, yeah I wanted to give us being friends a try because I realized that there was another reason why I declined your offer of friendship in first year." Harry said biting his lip and looking away.

"What was that reason Harry?" Draco asked lifting Harry's chin so that he was looking him in the eye.

'Well I realize now that it was because I was attracted to you and it scared me because in that moment I knew you had the power to destroy me worse than anything Voldemort could have ever done." Harry said not looking Draco in the eye.

"So you decided to protect your heart instead of being my friend?" Draco asked trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Yeah I thought that if I wasn't your friend and if I stayed away from you that I wouldn't be so confused and I would be able to concentrate on what I needed to do, but now that Voldemort is gone I realized that I only stayed away from you to protect you and myself because I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you in the war." Harry said trying to fight back the tears he felt stinging his eyes.

"Hey I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, I've waited for this day since I first heard about you." Draco said as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Aw that's really sweet; you know I never really thought that you would be sweet." Harry said laughing when Draco lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Well Harry you thought wrong because I can be the sweetest guy in the world." Draco said pulling Harry into a hug.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Harry said as he laid his head on Draco's chest.

"Why won't you believe it before you see it?" Draco asked as he lightly ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"Well because no one has ever really given me a reason to trust them, other than Ron and his family." Harry said staring into the fire. "I've never really had anyone like relationship wise that has made me feel wanted and welcomed, or needed." Harry said as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well you finally found the one that will make you feel wanted, welcomed and needed." Draco said as he lifted Harrys chin so he could gently kiss his lips.

"Well like I said before I will not believe it until I have seen it I have been hurt way to many times to trust with all my heart that I won't just get kicked to the curb after you've gotten what you want out of me." Harry said squeezing his eyes shut and trying to clock out the memories that threatened to surface.

" Well even though I doubt you will believe me when I say this but I will do anything in my power to prove to you that you are the only one I will ever want, and the only one I will ever I need." Draco said hugging Harry tighter to him.

"I do believe you but I still need to see it before I will accept it and truly give you all of my heart." Harry said realizing in that moment that he had already given Draco his heart, and that he would probably be the one thing that destroyed him more than anything he saw in the war.

"I know you need me to prove it to you before anything goes farther than a kiss or anything like that." Draco whispered into Harry's hair, breathing in what smelled like vanilla.

"Hey if you two are done with this lovey dovey crap, we should really be getting back to the common rooms before we get caught out of bed after curfew." Ron said as Blaise followed him out of a room that had appeared next to the bathroom.

Harry sighed but pushed himself up off the couch and waited for Draco to get up so he could give him a hug and a kiss before they had to go their separate ways, so that no one would know anything was going on between the two Gryffindor's and the two Slytherin's.

"See I told you he would hate you if you wanted to e friends." Ron said once the two boys were back in the dorm room they shared.

" I know but you also know why I was so afraid he was going to laugh in my face and tell me I was mental." Harry said laughing when he realized how silly he had been being.

" I know but you also have to realize that not everyone is out to hurt you like people have been doing to you all your life." Ron said laughing when Harry threw a pillow at him.

"See now we are finally getting you out of the shell you have been hiding in for the past sixteen years." Ron said laughing when harry nodded his agreement.

A/N read ad review please, reviews make me smile


End file.
